But Deidara, you're a Firework
by strawbrryshake
Summary: DeidaraxOCxItachi - Deidara and Sachi grew up together and now both serve in the Akatsuki. After all those years, Deidara finally realises his feelings for his closest friend, but she's with Itachi now. Will Sachi feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_[Hi everyone, this is the 3rd edition of this story and have considered re writing the whole thing from scratch on many occasions. Any and all feedback for my work is welcome and appreciated.]_

"Wow you sure are pretty - hmn." Deidara grinned, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to pin her against the wall, smother her with kisses, or blow her face off with detonating clay.

Sachi glowered at the so called "artist" she hated the fact she couldn't let her guard down for one second since she started seeing a certain member of the elite Akatsuki, she was in nothing but a towel.

"What the hell do you want, Deidara?" she said assertively, she wasn't amused by his sudden appearance at all. All hell would break loose within the group if Itachi found out he was here.

"Oh come on now, you'd beg me to make love to you if you weren't so scared of your precious 'weasel' finding out." The sculptor giggled as he saw the flash of anger in Sachi's eyes, which rapidly turned into shock, horror.

_How did he know? It cannot be that obvious and Itachi wouldn't have said a word to anyone, which means..._

"Yes, I've been watching you, Sachi my darling -mn." His smirk grew, Sachi didn't think it was possible.

"I never realised that boring lifeless idiot could actually let his guard down, hmn, congratulations that's quite an accomplishment" he was snickering like a little boy.

"Get out Deidara,"

His face dropped at her words, "But I made you something!" he said, grinning again. Then from his cloak he produced a bunch of Roses, sculpted from clay. Sachi flinched, she knew what he was capable of.

"Oh don't worry they won't explode, unless you want them to - heh."

"Just get out..."

"And if I don't? hmn?"

"I'll..."

"Tell Itachi?" Deidara laughed but held Sachi's gaze.

"And what would Itachi do about that? Hmn? I mean apart from tell you it's your fault, then put you through some inescapable genjutsu with that repulsive sharingan, which you can't really avoid, since you love to stare into his eyes so much."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Of course he did, Deidara despised Itachi for being inartistic, among other things and knew that he did not know how to treat pieces of beautiful art work like her. That's what she was to him, living, breathing art. He didn't understand why he felt that way, because he believed that true art was captured in a single moment, yet Sachi had clearly existed for some time now.

Sachi shook with rage and fear, she couldn't believe he was doing this, she knew he had a thing for her, but the whole group did, she was the only girl who wasn't unattainable after all. This was unexpected.

"Get out Deidara, before I do something I regret."

A mischievous grin spread across Deidara's face and he advanced towards Sachi with lighting speed, she was to emotional to counter act his movement and before she knew it she was backed up against the wall.

Deidara bit his lip and stroked the side of Sachi's beautifully soft face. She glared at him, but she knew all to well that if she attempted to kick the crap out of him, he'd blow them both up, the rose bunch was quite substantial enough to kill them. He'd gotten her good this time, he'd obviously planned every detail.

"I-Itachi...will... K-ki..." Sachi was stammering, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't afraid of Deidara, in fact one could say she had a bit of a soft spot for him, they'd grown up together. She was terrified of Itachi and what he would most likely do to the both of them if he found out the sculptor had his hands on her. You see, the Uchiha had become somewhat possessive over the Akatsuki's only other female member and believed strongly that only some one of superior strength and rank could take Sachi from him. He'd go ballistic if he knew his most hated comrade and his inferior, Deidara had been so bold as to act on his feelings for her. Then again, people wouldn't expect less from Deidara.

He smirked and put a finger up to Sachi's full lips. "Shhh, we wouldn't want that now would we? Hmn?"

Sachi sighed, he'd obviously figured everything out. She couldn't ever bare being figured out. Her face dropped, her body was no longer as tense. "Deidara..." she whispered and lifted a hand to his face and brushed his blonde hair from his face. "We can't do this. Not now."

Deidara pouted, but smiled at Sachi's touch. She was so soft, warm and vulnerable for an S-rank shinobi, he could hardly stop himself trembling, everyone else thought it was a joke but it wasn't. Deidara had been in love with her for years. He had known her for years, before either of them had ever met Itachi or heard of the organization.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you completely insane?"

I can still hear her screaming at me whenever I look at her. But she isn't the same as she was back then. None of us are hmn.

It was absolutely priceless, the look on her face I mean, when I showed her my art for the first time. Especially as she was terrified of explosions; she screamed so loud, and threw herself on me, crying her eyes out. I've never felt so guilty for setting off an explosive in all my life. Saying something really hmn. I've killed a lot of people, beautifully. My art is absolute, those people were privileged to die at my hand. This was all before things got so dramatic though, I could hold my girl whenever I liked. Without him interfering; I should never have left when I did...

I remember she wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked up at me, "It was pretty before it made a horrible noise."

"Don't be stupid mn, the explosion is the best part!" she wasn't convinced however, and continued to sulk so I decided to tickle her until she laughed and kicked at me to get off her.

She's always most beautiful when she's laughing mn. You can't get a smile out of her nower days, it's the price we pay for being who we are. Members of the number one terrorist organization around and to think, I didn't even want to join hm.

I unfortunately made a bet with the devil, now I'm paying the price, hmn. Stupid thing to do, but I was much younger, I had no idea who _he_ was.

"I'll make you a deal Deidara." I hate his voice.

"I challenge you to a fight." I definitely despise his eyes that condemn me.

"If you win, you can do as you please." I loathe the false pretense.

"But..." Here it comes...

"If I win, you join us and serve our cause till the day you die." and that's when I said:

"Art is an explosion! You will be defeated instantaneously! Itachi Uchiha! Hmn!"

Unfortunately it was quite the opposite, the bastard took me down in a matter of seconds with his genjutsu and I was brought into the organization kicking and screaming, but at my own fault.

It's my fault things turned out the way they did. I took her words the wrong way. I remember the day that she changed everything, she made me feel invincible hm.

"What's wrong Deidara?" Her voice was a lot softer back then, she wasn't as angry all the time. I looked at her in dismay, I'd had enough of people condemning and criticising my beautiful art. I'd had a huge fight with my ninjutsu master about the concept of art and my future in the village, it wasn't promising, to say the least; hmn.

She frowned and sat down next to me, we were at our place, the other side of the quarry, where I still mine my detonating clay hmn. She brushed my hair out my face, she always did that hmn, usually teased me about how I looked like a girl with such long hair. But she didn't this time. "I wish you could see what I do." she said softly, she didn't move her hand from my face. I blushed hmn, yes, I did hmn and pulled away embarrassed. "Whats that supposed to mean? Hmn!" she sighed and stood up and took a couple steps forward, her arms were folded. "The fact is Deidara, you're a firework." I blinked in confusion, I had no idea what she was talking about, I'd never heard of a work of fire or why I was one. "I'm sorry?" I was getting angry now. She rolled her eyes and shoved a hand in her pocket and produced a ball of detonating clay, I immediately recognized it as my own. "Hey! You totally stole that off me! Hmn!" I got up and stomped towards her, she just sighed and put the ball in my hand. "Throw it up high then detonate it." She said simply, she was clearly irritated. "Fine. Hmn." I decided I'd cooperate, I was intrigued. I'll never forget that night, we made the most beautiful art...

It was the loudest noise I'd ever heard, Sachi was on the floor shaking and crying afterwards, stupid irrational phobia hmn. That wasn't it though, as I detonated the clay, it exploded... colour. Not only that the colour lit up the sky, it was day light for one moment, then night the next. It was definitely the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Definitely, hmn. I ran over to Sachi excitedly, but she wasn't in a good way, she was hyperventilating, her face was stained with tears. "Oh don't be so silly hmn. That was amazing! How did you do it? What were you talking about before? Hmn!" She tried to talk but couldn't through her panic, so I sat down next to her on the ground and put my arms round her, I knew I'd calm her down. "Tell me, tell me!" I urged her on excitedly. "That's... a firework." she said slowly, she was still in shock she really was terrified of explosions. "Wow! So that's it huh? Hmn..." her breathing became more relaxed and she turned towards me, her eyes met mine.

"That's what you are, Deidara. A firework. Show them what you're worth, let your colours burst. They won't believe their eyes, it's always been inside of you, you're gonna leave them all in awe. You'll be even brighter than the moon against the sky at night."

My eyes widened, I will remember those words for the rest of my life. "Sachi..." I was lost for words, uncommon for me hmn. In hindsight, I really should have kissed her, but I didn't know any better. If it wasn't art, it didn't hold my interest at that age.

"You can do so much better than this tiny little village, your name will be remembered across the lands, you'll achieve incredible things. I believe in you and your art." She smiled weakly at me, she was on the verge of passing out. I grinned at her and swept her up into my arms. "You know how to make me smile Sachi, I'll give you that! Let's get you home, hmn!"

I left 3 days later. I went home that night after taking her home and planned it all out. I left the most important person in my life behind me and pursued my dreams. Little did I know they were to become empty without her.

Sachi was recruited into the Akatsuki a couple years after myself, I knew they'd find out about her abilities somewhere along the way hmn. What I can't figure out is, why was she a missing ninja in the first place? When I left village I knew exactly what I had to do. Steal the kinjutsu, blow out half the town and get gone. Nobody wanted me around and no one expected me to show off my impressive art works in my home town. I ran off with a purpose of being the greatest artist the world has ever seen, I even had to leave her behind, but what forced her to go outside the law? She was the type of person that would freak out every time I stole sweets from the store or blow something up that didn't belong to me; or just blow something up in general, hmn. She was especially irritated when I caught someone bullying her so I proceeded to blow his leg off. She wasn't at all impressed, even though the art work was simply amazing. There was blood everywhere tehehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sachi sighed and snapped Deidara from his thoughts. "What on earth are you grinning at?" she asked, he was still holding her face, smiling at her, he seemed a million miles away.

"Memories," he grinned and brushed her pink hair from her face. She blushed, then frowned. "Deidara please..." she pushed against him, trying to signify she wanted him off her now. She was terrified. Deidara rolled his eyes and let her go. "Fine. hmn. I will stop. I was only joking around anyway." he turned and went to sit down in one of the chairs in the room, he put his feet up on the table. Sachi clutched at her towel and glared at him, "Itachi will kill you, do you not get that?" she scowled and exited the room to change. Deidara lifted his arm and the mouth in his hand stuck it's tounge out in Sachi's direction. "I'd like to see him try hmn! I've trained my left eye to see through his pesky genjutsu."

"I don't consider that a threatening factor." Deidara froze, he didn't even have to look. Itachi was standing next to him, his plain eyes refused to acknowledge the blonde boy. Deidara gritted his teeth, there was nothing he desired more than to kill the Uchiha.

"You're a fool if you think she ever cared about you." Itachi continued, his voice calm and smooth. "She's a true shinobi, she only wants the best alliance." Itachi walked over and examined the clay roses Deidara had made. "Art is irrelevant." He stated, making Deidara stand up from his chair shaking with rage. "How dare you!" he screamed at Itachi, thrusting both his hands into his pocket bags, his palms swallowing detonation clay. Itachi blinked and suddenly was at Deidara's side, his hand to his throat. Deidara wheezed, he hated the fact that the Uchiha was much stronger than he was, he felt instantly defeated. "She deserves someone like him I guess, no one would mess with her. But who will protect her from him? Hmn." Deidara thought to himself and Itachi eased up, Sachi had entered the room. Her eyes flared up when she saw the pair. "Was just leaving. Hmn." Deidara grunted and Itachi quickly appeared at Sachi's side and brushed her hair from her face with a cold hand, his face was expressionless. Deidara spat at the ground and hopped out the window, he was definitely on his way to blow something up. He turned back and scowled at the pair, he detonated several land mines as he watched Itachi bend down and kiss Sachi's forehead. "Bastard! Hmn!" several explosions later, Deidara was no where to be seen.

Itachi smiled calmly at Sachi, Deidara had irritated him and he was more than happy to have had to put him in his place. At the same time though, he realised that Sachi looked hurt, he knew they'd grown up together and felt a little jealous. "It's difficult to sever bonds." he spoke softly, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Sachi looked away, Itachi could always see right through her, as if she were transparent. He did that with everyone though, even his superiors. He put his arms round her and she felt his body relax, he never did this around anyone else. She hugged him and put her head on his chest, it made him smile a little. "I'm going on a mission, Sachi, I wanted to see you before I left." She drew back and looked up at him, her face was neutral. "How long will you be gone for?" was her response. She was horrified with herself, all she could think about was if Deidara was alright. "2 or 3 days, its nothing big." with that he bent down and kissed her softly, gently at first; before starting to pull at her long hair, an arm wrapped round the curves of her body. She kissed him back, but her mind wasn't on him, not at all. Itachi clung to the girl, it was like he could feel her slipping away, he was desperate not to loose her to her childhood sweetheart, but he was smarter than that. He pulled away from her and gave her the saddest look she'd ever seen. Sachi went to ask him what was wrong, but he vanished and was gone as quickly as he came. Sachi shivered and looked around, she sensed she was definitely alone. She sighed and shook her head. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she said to herself and walked into her bedroom and opened her dresser. She rummaged around in there for some time until she produced a small clay ball from a secret compartment. She smiled to herself, "This will fix things," she told herself. With that she grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and her shoes, hopped out her open window and followed the trail of craters away from her house. She had something to tell him, so he'd better be willing to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Night was beginning to fall over the land and a particularly sulky Deidara was stalking his way over to the quarry where he mined his detonating clay. "Stupid. Pesky. Idiotic. Self righteous...hmn!" Deidara muttered to himself as he reached the site. He had been to angry to even make himself a clay bird to get there, he'd walked the entire way. He tripped, very unlike him but it made him realize how much energy he'd lost stomping over to this place. He sighed and sat down on a rock, looking up at the sky. His blonde hair fell back from his face as he exhaled. He was exhausted. He leaned forward again and rested his head in his hands. He realized where he was sitting. This was their place.

"Why didn't I realize what I was doing? Why couldn't I see? Hmn? She means everything to me and I've only just noticed that everything is empty when she's not around. Even art suffers when I see her with _him._" Deidara pulled at his hair, he was hysterical.

"Brighter than the moon hmn? Greatest in the world? I'm nothing without you."

"What... Did you just say?" Deidara's eyes flew open, that was her voice. He sat up and saw her sitting next to him, her face was flawless. Her amethyst colored eyes shone like precious stones. Her pastel colored hair fell in soft curls round her neck, her rosy lips trembled, her cheeks were flushed as were Deidaras. He looked away in defeat, "Sachi..." he hesitated, he could never find the words to tell her what he felt. Sachi realized that if she wanted him, the way she had done since she'd first laid eyes on him, she was going to have to leave Itachi and tell him, exactly what he wanted to hear. But how to do that? She had no idea, there really were no words. She put a finger to her lips "shh" she whispered, Deidara went cold. Sachi smiled at him, but she was incredibly nervous. She stood up and took Deidara's hand and led him a couple of steps inwards. She reached into her pocket, her hand still in his. Deidara had gone a shade of scarlet by now, but he was smiling. She pulled the little clay ball out and smiled at it, then let go of Deidara's hand and shook it at him.

"I'm gonna need your chakra, if thats alright?" Deidara grinned, he recognized the ball from years ago. "Come on then, un!" he replied and stood behind her, took both her hands. "So we'll throw it up together and I'll tell you when to detonate, alright?" Deidara nodded, and the pair closed their eyes to concentrate. Sachi let the forgien chakra enter her body and lead it through to her left hand. "On three..." she whispered, she lent her head back onto Deidara's shoulder, he smiled and pushed his head to hers in agreement. "One..." Sachi felt the chakra increase as Deidara squeezed her right hand, getting ready to throw the ball with her left. "Two.." she continued, Deidara shifted slightly, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Sachi..." he breathed, he desperately wanted her to listen. "Three!" she exclaimed and together they sent the ball rocketing into the sky. "I..." Deidara tried to continue, but was cut off by Sachi "It's within... RANGE!" she screamed then giggled. Deidara made a quick hand sign and detonated the clay resulting in the greatest explosion he had ever seen. The earth and the sky shook as the firework exploded and exploded again. There was daylight for a split second as the first of the series went off, the aftermath was smaller but still just as magnificent. Deidara held Sachi as they watched the their creation light up the night sky.

Although she was much older now, Sachi still carried her irrational fear of explosions, though she had learnt to control it Deidara could feel her holding on to him for dear life with each explosion. "I can't believe she'd go through all this for me, hmn." Deidara thought to himself, he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed the top of her head gently. She was beginning to shake rather uncontrollably. "Dei-da-ra..." She turned slowly to face him, she looked like she was going to faint. She put a soft hand to his face and stroked it, though shaky, her lips formed a smile. Deidara glanced up at the sky, "Only she could make such art with me, hmn." he thought as he pulled her close and lent down towards her face. His head was pressed against hers. "Don't be afraid, un. I'll keep you safe."


	5. Chapter 5

You know, I think the first thing I can remember from my childhood was something being blown up. I hate being afraid, it makes me feel weak, vulnerable, like I have a limit. I'm amazed I've made it so far in this world, but I've had to push myself, even when I had no one after he left.

We used to walk home from school together every day, no body teased us because people thought Deidara was a girl, he refused to cut his hair. So when we skipped down the road together hand in hand, at that age, no one questioned it. Our parents joked about an arranged marriage for us, to which we both strongly objected, I think they did it because they loved to watch us play fight. We'd pull at each other's hair before Deidara would set some sort of explosive off, he always won. "Deidara! Not in the house!" his mother used to scream, by then I'd be crying in a ball on the floor, his mother would guilt trip him. "Look what you've done! You've ruined my floor, again and really upset Sachi. Go and apologize!" Deidara would always be quite rude, roll his eyes and say something like "People don't even appreciate art, un." But he did always apologize and I did always accept. He'd come over and poke me, call me a coward then put his arms round me. "You're so stupid un. I'd never want to hurt you. I never make you bleed! un!" At that point I'd start laughing, and usually would open my hand to produce a blue rose head. This was my way of saying I was sorry to. "It matches your eyes." I used to say, this is my special ability; I can manipulate plant life. I used to cut him to pieces with rose thorns if he annoyed me to much, I always did have a bit of a temper on me, but he did to.

I remember one fight we had when I had just turned sixteen; I was infatuated with a boy I'd met on a trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All I'd talk about was how I was going to become a great ninja like him, so that maybe he'd like me. I must have been so annoying, but didn't realize at all, one day Deidara snapped at me.

"So, he's completely the opposite of me then un?"

I thought about it, it seemed he was.

"Yeah, that's not really the point tho -" I was cut off by a loud bang. I screamed, but Deidara started shouting at me.

"What's the point of us even being friends un?" I couldn't believe it, I didn't understand why he was so mad.

"All you ever go on about is how much better this guy than everyone else and how much you love him. You don't even know him un!" He was absolutely furious.

"Deidara..." I tried touch his shoulder, but he pushed me away. I don't think I've ever felt more hurt.

"No don't touch me un, I'll clearly never be good enough for you!" I really didn't understand. He took off towards the edge of town and I followed, I couldn't bare to see him upset. At that age however, nothing added up.

"Deidara please!" I screamed as he set off a ton of explosives, I couldn't breathe, the phobia had kicked in. I fell to my knees, my hands pressed to my ears. Deidara's face fell when he saw me. He stopped immediately and rushed over to my side. He was always there when I needed him. "You're such an idiot un." he yelled, his arms were round me though and he kissed the side of my head. I shivered, I guess I realized how stupid I had been. "I'm sorry un." he said quietly. I looked up, his eyes met mine. "No Deidara... I'm sorry. I've been really stupid. I was just-" he cut me off because he kissed my forehead. My eyes went wide and Deidara blushed and looked away. I remember that was the first time I ever brushed his blonde hair from his face and kissed him.

I always had more guts than him when it came to this type of thing. I never spoke about the boy from the Leaf Village ever again.

Unfortunately things fell apart with us, we were so young, we didn't know how to be anything more than friends, so we had our first kiss; well, kisses, he's always been greedy haha. Then we left it at that. He eventually forgot it ever happened, then he left and my whole world was left crumbling away. He broke my heart.

When I knew what had become of my best friend, I cried. I cried for days. I thought of him as mischievous, not villainous. Not a murderer. Not a criminal. I'd want to die if anyone ever mentioned him. I made my resolve strong then and there, I'd become strong and bring Deidara back home, back to me. Things got even more complicated than I ever imagined. I even got my boy from the Leaf Village, ha.

All I've ever needed was you, Deidara. You're all I've ever wanted. Forgive me?


	6. Chapter 6

I suppose some would say I deserve everything I get, especially my brother; but he is unaware of the truth. The past always seems to catch up with you, no matter who you are. It likes to ruin things for me. No use blaming what you cannot control however, I'll find a way to manage. I always do.

I was much younger when I met Sachi.

It wasn't long before I... I had to do that mission. I was a swirl of chaos and anxiety at that age, but she somehow always managed to clear my mind when we were together, I freely focused on her.

I'm not perfect. I knew all too well I had another girl, I had to kill her that night, make sure my brother was the only person who could be used against me.

But she was so beautiful, like the stars against the night sky, like a rare rose. She always had flowers in her hair. We'd stare at each other from across the street and we only ever spoke once, at that time.

"My name is Sachi, it means lucky!" she beamed at me, I knew the smile, so many girls had shown it to me; but I only paid attention when she did it. I managed a smile back, I couldn't help myself. At that time, there was nothing I wanted more than to ask her if she'd like to come to tea with me sometime. I stayed silent, it was the only way I knew how to keep myself out of trouble. Still is.

I remember she frowned at me and regarded me cautiously. "What's... yours?" she said quietly, it was like there wasn't anything else in the world she'd rather know. I kept smiling at her and decided to be brave, as no one was around. I took her hand and introduced myself.

"My name's Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I'd never seen anyone go so red, so fast. She was so nervous, it was incredibly cute.

"I..." I let her catch her breath. "I have to leave now. I just wanted to meet you before, I did."

My face fell, I didn't realize her visit would be so short.

"Don't worry, I did to." I let go of her hand touched her hair, it was softer than silk. She looked at my hand in disbelief; I guess she thought I wouldn't like her at all. She was wrong.

She eventually smiled at me and went to say something, but was cut off by her school teacher calling her to leave.

"Go," I said to her positively, "I know we'll meet again." With that she grinned at me and ran off in the direction of her classmates.

In another life, I'd have asked her to tea next time she visited.

I didn't realize my words would ring true, I had trouble controlling my emotions when Kisame dragged the flower girl into the Akatsuki by her soft hair.

"I said I'd come willingly you complete moron!" she shrieked at him as he let her go. I never pictured her a criminal, I guess we all have our reasons though.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I expected a fight!" Kisame laughed at her as she got up to face us, the rest of the group that is.

I immediately volunteered to show her the ropes, this surprised everyone but I was determined to save something from my old life, as long as my resolve to save my brother was strong, which it is infinitely, there wasn't a problem.

I was surprised, she recognized me straight away. She smiled.

"Itachi... Uchiha?" she questioned sweetly, I nodded, I had to keep it cold until we were alone. She smiled as a response and I led her away to become acquainted with the ways of the Akatsuki and ... some tea.

The first time I kissed her, she was scared, but I assured her I'd never lay a finger on her. I didn't lie, but I can't say I never took my anger out on her for what began to happen. I began to loose her the minute he showed up.

We were so good for each other, she'd strengthen me when I felt weak, kept back when I was angry and most of all she ignited passion for my resolve. In return, I gave her more affection than I even thought capable of. I guess it still wasn't enough.

Part of me wishes I'd accidentally killed the blonde imbecile, but this was obviously all meant to happen. I guess I wasn't what she needed after all. He'll be there for her forever. I know for certain that I won't. She needs him. Not me, the only person who needs me is my brother.

It makes me so angry, so sad, because in another life she'd be mine and we'd have had the world at our feet. Honorable shinobi, of the proud, the almighty Village Hidden in the Leaves.

In another life, none of this would have happened, I'd have never done you wrong. I'd have asked you out for tea, when we were so young and we would have built our own world.

Most of all; In another life, I'd have a brother who loves me, as much as I love him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiss...me..."

Deidara froze, he was suddenly nervous. He'd only ever kissed her once, when they were much, much younger. Even then, she kissed him. He guessed she wanted him to kiss her for once. He smiled, "I guess she's not afraid anymore, un." he thought to himself. His head was already against hers, so he leaned forward, but she stopped him. "Wait..." she whispered quietly. "Has she changed her mind un?" Deidara thought, blushing slightly. He braced himself to be turned away. Again. "Promise me..." she started, but she was shaking, the clay bomb she'd put together had enough intensity to go on for an entire 5 minutes. They could barely hear each other. "Promise what un?" Deidara questioned, his lips were inches from hers.

"Promise you won't forget this time. Promise you'll never leave me again."

Deidara's eyes swelled and he pulled Sachi into hug.

"I never ever forgot, Sachi, it was the best night of my life un. I swear I will never leave you again, not even for art." He leaned back and grinned at her, watching her turn a shade of scarlet. Cupping her face in his hands he lent down and pressed his lips to hers. Sachi stroked the sides of Deidara's face with her hands as she kissed him back until he moved his hands from her face and pulled her body closer. She wrapped her arms round his neck as he slipped her his tongue. If it was possible to smile when you are kissing, Sachi was. She could feel this was right, Itachi could never make her feel the way Deidara did. He pulled away quickly and grinned at her, lifting her off her feet into his arms. She giggled at him, "What are you doing?" she laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Getting us out of here, I wanna spend the night with you un." Sachi smiled and rested her head on Deidara's shoulder, her arms wrapped round him. Deidara kissed her quickly before setting her back on her feet. "Just let me get us a ride hmn!" Hastily he assembled a clay bird and pulled Sachi onto it as they ascended into the navy blue of midnight.

The stars glittered like diamonds as the artist took the bird higher into the sky. Sachi could not keep a smile off her face, she was ecstatic. Deidara turned back to her and let the bird carry on itself; he knelt down and wrapped his arms round her, kissing her forehead softly.  
"Where are you taking me?" she giggled and brushed his hair from his face. He grinned, "Oh, some place, hmn."

To be continued...?


End file.
